child of artemis: biger than most
by moneymaker1
Summary: in a AU there is a child of artemis who has to face down a monster bigger than most can handle.  a force older than the titans


**First fic flames are aceptible and here goes**

**I do not own any thing made by rick riodan**

Prologue

**I am the son of who?**

I was walking home from school one day in a neighborhood near my house when a snake slithered up to me. Let me explain, I live in southern California near a desert so snakes were common. I am about six foot blond hair and for some reason pitch black eyes. I have a slender build and I am 14 as of today.

As I saw the snake I instantly froze and looked around. There was nobody around me and the snake began to grow. I unfroze and started running as soon as it raised its head and wait I mean heads. Yeah now it had 2 and counting. As I was sprinting I passed my house and saw a fire spurting in the windows and heard screaming.

"MOM KATE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The screaming ceased and I feared the worst. I started towards the door when it slammed open and a person, wait no a dracnea, walked out. I had heard about those in social studies but I didn't think they existed in real life surprising.

Fast forward 5 days.

I had been running for 2 days now and the snake who now had 9 heads and the snake lady were still following me. I was now in san Francisco and working towards my old home. Seattle, Washington. I wished we had never left there I was about 1 mile ahead of the monsters in a suberb but what I didn't get is why they kept appearing before me after I got about 5 miles ahead of them.

Quick in hear someone yelled from a nearby house. I looked over and saw a group of 3 teenagers who were about 13-16 I was skeptic but I went over anyways. They opened a small opening and slammed the door shut. I quickly stopped as I saw I small room maybe 3 square yards with no openings in it. "This way" said the one who was clearly the oldest and he dove through the wall that's right I said through. I felt the brick with one hand but I it had the texture of water and the wetness to. I walked through and immediately wished I hadn't as I was soaked.

"woah" but that wasn't big enough to express my amazement as there was hundreds of swords lining one wall, bows another, and arrows one more. I turned around to see the last of the three walk in, shut the door and the door rippled and disappeared.

"Sorry if that was unpleasant as posidion and hecate don't usually work together"

"wait what aren't those mithologic gods from Greece"

" I see you have your fair share of education well hear I am to tell you that they are real."

"okay"

"Wait that's all I thought you would be surprised"

" I think I should be also but for some reason I don't feel surprised at all"

"okay what ever. Hey whats this I like it" I said as I walked over to tha bow and arrow wall and picked upp a little coin hanging on the one and only shelf.

"that would be the πάλης ή πτήσης or fight or flight. It's a coin that you flip. One side is a sword and one side is a sword and one is a arrow. I flipped it and it came up on the bow. It transformed and formed a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"how do I turn it back" I asked he reached over and pressed a button on the top of the bow and It transformed back.

"We better get to Chiron" we walked out through a door that I didn't see. Outside was probly the weirdest thing I had ever seen. It was obviesly a summer camp but there were swords and baa ( abrieviation for bows and arrows) every where. In peoples hands fighting, on the ground and stuck in a dragon in the middle of cabins. I was baffled by the cabins, they were all totally opposite of eachother. One looked like a bank, another like a sea palace, one pitch black and another pure gold. But the one that caught my eye was a striking silver. I instantly fell in love with the architecture and style. Back to that monster. It was the same nine headed snake that was following me.

"HYDRA" someone yelled, so that's what its called. No matter, I took out my newly aquired weopon and flipped it. Again bow the quiver appeared on my back and I shot an arrow at the monster and it went through the nine heads of the monster. Someone burned the heads and It fell to the ground defeated.

Aa man riding on a horse rode up wait he was the horse, it was a centaur.

He stared at me for what seemed like an our and said "I know your but your not real at least you aren't supposed to be.

**Much better than anything else I wrote but discarded**

**Tell me how I did and please review.**


End file.
